


Hard Earned Lessons

by ebineez01



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly, Tour of Duty (1987)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Military Training, Pre-Het, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Mother has to teach some new recruits some hard earned lessons at the behest of her fellow Sergeant
Relationships: Gena “Mother” Newman/ Zeke Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Hard Earned Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover AU based on the AU created by BlackHunter666 in her fic Crossed Wars.  
> It’s a great idea that’s gotten me back into a great tv show Tour of Duty 🙂 so if you have an inkling you should think about going to read it 🙂  
> 

Mother leant over the Scarecrow, her knee in the middle of his chest, a grin on her face. "Had enough yet sugar-lips?"

Scarecrow had no choice but to breathe out as she pushed down on his sternum a little harder, rocks digging into his back. He nodded his head and tapped her leg. "You got me again Mother," he admitted as he took her offered hand and let her haul him to his feet.

Zeke grinned as the Scarecrow tapped out, Mother kicking his ass yet again. He watched on as his fellow sergeant helped brush dirt from the body of one of their LTs, her hands moving confidently over his bare chest and back, stripped to the waist as he was, and he wondered not for the first time what the extent of their relationship really was. There was a loud chuckle from directly in front of him, and his attention was momentarily taken by four of the cherries he'd not long brought back with him.

"You know, the LT can't be much if a woman can beat him," the big man who's name he'd forgotten said disdainfully, the others readily agreeing. Baker, Purcell and Ruiz if he remembered rightly.

"You four!" he yelled from behind them, startling them as they spun towards him.

"Yes Sergeant?"

"You got somethin' to say about our LT there?"

"Ah...no Sir."

"Now don't you bullshit me son!" he said as he glanced over to see Mother and the Scarecrow messin' around, going over some of their moves.

"Hey Mother," he called out to her. "Don't go anywhere..." His gaze fell back to the boys in front of him. "Do I got a present for _you_!" he said with a grin.

She wandered over. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, liking the feel of her hand on his shoulder. "Seems these boys don't think much of the LT there for gettin' beat by a girl!"

Mother smiled at him. "Oh really?"

"Yup! And you know I was thinkin' that it was a little beneath the LT to teach 'em a lesson..."

"But it's a _Sergeants_ duty," she finished for him.

"My thoughts exactly," he said grinning.

"Hey, now we don't wanna fight you Sergeant Anderson," one of the men stuttered.

Zeke laughed at that. "Oh son," he said. "You are _not_ gettin' off that easy..."

Mother grinned. "Now Zeke, did Christmas sneak up on me and I didn't notice?"

Zeke grinned right back. "Nope."

"My birthday?"

"Nope!"

"So what's the special occasion?"

Zeke patted her on the shoulder. "Mother, you know 'ol Uncle Zeke is always gonna look out for you baby!"

The four men looked at each other, then at Mother. "I don't think I can hit a woman Sir," Baker said.

"I don't think that'll be a problem Baker," Zeke said with a smile.

"Well which one of us did you have in mind Sir?" Ruiz asked.

"I am not about to send you boys in there to commit suicide one at a time son," Zeke said as he clapped the smaller man on the back. "You _all_ get to go in there at once," he said as he turned to see Mother stepping back into the makeshift ring, the Scarecrow standing to the side, his arms folded across his still bare chest looking decidedly amused.

"You sure you wanna lose four of your new recruits this early Sergeant?" he called across the clearing to Zeke.

"Well I'm hopin' Mother can teach these here boys a lesson without puttin' 'em in the hospital this time Sir."

Scarecrow laughed at that. "I wouldn't be holdin' my breath Zeke!"

"Mother?" Zeke called.

She grinned. "You know I'll try Zeke," she replied, not overly sincerely. "But I can't promise I won't break your little boys there..."

"Okay, off you go boys," Zeke said as he clapped a couple of them on the back.

The four men stepped into the ring, spreading out to surround Mother, glancing at each other nervously.

Zeke wandered over to join Scarecrow on the edge of the ring. "So what brought all this on?" Scarecrow asked.

"They had a few words to say about your abilities LT when they saw you get beat by...and I quote...a woman!"

Scarecrow threw back his head and laughed at that. "Well I'd say this is a fitting lesson for these boys to learn then Zeke," he said clapping the other man on the shoulder.

Zeke grinned. "My thinkin' exactly LT."

"Come on boys!" Scarecrow called. "Don't be scared of Gunnery Sergeant Newman. Take it from me, she doesn't bite...usually..."

One of the men stepped forward and took a swing, but it was clumsy and slow and Mother easily sidestepped it, putting her size twelve boot in his ass and knocking him to the dirt. She turned just in time to face a huge roundhouse from the Southern California surfer boy, catching his fist in her hand and twisting his arm, using his weight and momentum against him as she spun him away from her, easily putting him down onto his hands and knees. She took a leap onto his back and came down with a strong right to put the other big man of the group down, he being the unlucky one to take the brunt of this little lesson, unconscious before he hit the ground. That left her facing only the little Hispanic guy, Ruiz. And he rightfully looked terrified. "You got anything you wanna say son?" she asked, her mouth quirking up at the side.

Ruiz stood to attention, snapping off a smart salute. "No Sir, Mother Sir!"

Zeke grinned. "Now that's more like what I wanna hear comin' outta your mouth from now on _Alberto._ Capiche?"

"Yes Sergeant."

"Good! Now collect up your buddies and go lick your wounds someplace else."

"Yes Sir. Sir," he said to Scarecrow. "Sir," he said again to Mother as he roused the other two that were capable of standing and between them they hauled the fourth to his feet and dragged him away.

"Did you have to put the big guy down so hard?" Scarecrow asked as she wandered over to them.

She shrugged as she moved around behind him, her strong arms coming around his bare shoulders, hand tapping him on the chest. "Zeke over there gave me a clue that the big man had the most to say about you," she replied. "And you know that ain't gonna stand with me." She gave him a big kiss on the side of his head and grinned. "Fairy GodMotherFucker now and always honey-buns!"

Scarecrow grinned and brought one hand up behind him to smooth over her cheek. "I know it baby, I know it."

Zeke watched them interact, a little jealous of their easy intimacy, and again wondered whether there was more between the two than just Lieutenant and Gunnery Sergeant.

Scarecrow patted Mother's arms and she let him go. Scooping up his shirt, he turned back to them. "As fun as this has been kids," he said shrugging into his shirt. "I gotta go do important Officer stuff..."

"Yes Sir!" they said in unison, watching him walk away.

Zeke and Mother turned and Zeke fell into step beside her as she headed for her tent. "So..." he said.

She glanced at him. "So..." she echoed. "You got somethin' on your mind Zeke?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You know," he stammered. "I was just wonderin' I guess..."

"About?" she asked, a quizzical look on her face, wondering where he was going with this.

He shrugged. "About you and the LT..."

They stopped outside her tent. "What about us?"

"Well, I dunno..." he looked around.

She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Spit it out Zeke!"

He looked at her then. "You and him...you're always together. And you're awful familiar with each other..."

"We've been together a long time," she reminded him.

"Oh I know that," he confirmed. "It's just...well I'd never act with a superior officer the way you act with him."

The corner of her mouth turned up. "So what you really wanna know is whether the Scarecrow and I are fucking?"

He shouldn't have been surprised by her candidness in the face of his indirectness, but he was nonetheless. He shrugged as he looked at her.

"Why?" she asked, watching him carefully.

He frowned. "Why what?"

"Why are you interested?"

_Shit! Why_ am _I interested!?_ he thought in a slight panic. "I just wanna know where everyone stands."

"Bullshit!" she said, calling him out. "Out with it Ezekiel...or do I have to beat it outta you?" She looked him over, her mouth curling into a slight smirk. "Or would you like that?"

"Yeah, okay," he admitted, standing straighter. "So, maybe I do got alternative motives..." He let his eyes travel openly over her, not hiding what he thought of her for once. "And maybe I just don't wanna step on any toes, if you get my meanin'..."

"Oh, I get your meanin' alright..." She regarded him for a moment. "And to answer your very roundabout question...no, you wouldn't be steppin' on anybody's toes. But you really think you could handle this?"

"I don't rightly know honestly," he admitted easily. "But I'd sure like to see for my _own_ self..." he added, his eyes sparkling.

She nodded. "Well, I'll tell you what," she started. "I'm gonna go hit the showers..." She walked the few steps it took to bring her to him, leaning over so her lips barely brushed his ear. "Why don't you go do the same...then come back and see me..." She stood back and looked him in the eye. "Then we'll talk about this some more..."

He held her gaze for a moment. "Oh I can surely do that," he said, a grin splitting his features as he took a few steps backwards, keeping his eyes trained on her. "Yes sir! I can surely do that!"

She laughed as he turned and started to run towards the showers. Shaking her head she pushed back the flap of her tent and entered the darkened coolness finding Fox and Renard laying back on their cots.

"What was all that about?" Fox asked, sitting up slightly.

"Sounded like Sergeant Zeke might have had a proposition for you," Renard said with a slight smile.

She smiled. "You could say that."

"So what're you gonna do?" Fox asked, swinging her legs off the bed and sitting up properly now to look at her friend.

"I'm gonna go have a shower," Mother replied. "I told him to do the same...then he's coming back so we can _discuss_ things further..."

"You're actually considering this?" Renard asked, a note of concern in her voice. "You know we agreed at the start not to get involved with any of the men lest it cause problems for us."

"I remember," Mother replied. "But that was more about the enlisted men," she argued. "Think about our LTs and the other Sergeants for a minute," she said to the other two women. "You think any one of them...Scarecrow, Rufus, Buck, Baba...admittedly we don't know Goldman or Zeke as well, but I'm inclined to think the same of them...you really think any one of them would say anything to the other guys if we did hook up?"

Fox and Renard glanced at each other. "No," Fox agreed.

"Well there you go," Mother replied. "Besides, I think most of the base already think me and the Scarecrow are goin' at it like rabbits..." Fox blushed at that. "And we all three of us know, as much as I love the Scarecrow...I ain't the one of us three who got their eye on that one!"

"It's not that obvious is it?" Fox asked quietly.

"Only to us mon Cher," Renard replied, a small smile on her lips.

"So! Ladies!" Mother said, clapping her hands together. "To answer your question...yes, I am considering this. I think Zeke is one great soldier and hot as fuck to boot...and I'm horny as hell after rolling around in the dirt with that sexy little Scarecrow for a half hour, so why not!?" She grabbed up her shower kit. "So can I rely on you gals to be gone by the time I get back?"

Fox and Renard glanced at each other again, identical smiles coming to their faces as they pushed to their feet. "How long do you want us gone for?" Renard asked.

Mother grinned. "Well let's just say I'm planning on putting Platoon Sergeant Anderson well and truly through his paces...so why don't I come find you when I'm done with him?"

They both shook their heads as they followed her out of their tent. "Just try not to break him Mother," Fox said over her shoulder as they headed towards the rec tent. "We need him out there."

Mother laughed. "No promises chickadee!"


End file.
